The purpose of this research project is to investigate the medical and demographic aspects of Negro slavery in the British West Indies. The investigation is concerned with the number of medical practitioners, their professional training, organization of practice, and prevailing patterns of morbidity and mortality. An effort is being made to ascertain the nature of and relationships among such variables as diet, work loads, fatigue, congestion, sanitation, despondency, punishment, morbidity, and mortality. Moreover, attention is being given to the treatment of pregnant women and infants. From July 5, 1973, to January 12, 1974, I was in the United Kingdom collecting material for my projct. Data was collected on the West Indians who studied medicine at the Universities of Edinburgh and Glasgow. In printed works I found medcal registers for several of the islands. I searched a number of collections of plantation manuscripts at Edinburgh, Glasgo, Carlisle, Hawarden, Exeter, Taunton, Lincoln, Cambridge, Oxford, and London. These supplied much data on slave morbidity, births, deaths, diet, work loads, fatigue, and punishment. Since returning to Lawrene my research assistant and I have been processing some of the quantitative data I gathered. A beginning has been made in writing up my findings.